


Корнуэльские пироги

by Luchenza



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Гастингс вдруг начал готовить — ни с того ни с сего





	Корнуэльские пироги

— Mon ami [1], — мягко произнёс Пуаро, заложив руки за спину. — Вы уверены, что делаете как надо?  
— Ну конечно! — отозвался Гастингс. — Моя матушка готовила корнуэльский пирог именно так. Хотя, возможно, стоит нарезать помельче…  
Пуаро посмотрел на крупные ломтики картофеля и моркови. В его взгляде читалось недоверие, но быстро пропало, когда он улыбнулся. Иногда Гастингсу казалось, что эта улыбка призвана скрывать все недолжные эмоции.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Пуаро. — Тогда я буду ждать.  
Он отвернулся и засеменил к излюбленному креслу у камина, запахивая на себе домашний пиджак. Пуаро почти всегда было холодно, что, впрочем, не мешало ему носить и в морозы туфли на тонкой подошве. Гастингс как-то раз поинтересовался зачем, но в ответ получил лишь сердитое «мхм» и облако сигаретного дыма. Скорее всего, туфли просто были красивыми.  
Когда корнуэльский пирог был готов (всего лишь малость подгорел с одного боку), Гастингс торжественно принёс его в гостиную. Электрический свет был приглушен, Пуаро сидел во главе стола с салфеткой, заправленной за воротник, и походило это на поздравление именинника.  
— Продегустируем? — с энтузиазмом сказал Пуаро, мягко, по-французски грассируя. — Ах, какая жалость. — Он взглянул на подгоревший бок пирога. — Будем надеяться, это единственный его недостаток.  
Гастингс сел рядом и дождался, когда Пуаро попробует первым, а потом тоже откусил. Кажется, картофель не совсем готов, да и морковь немного хрустит. Но в остальном вкусно ведь!  
— Как вам? — поинтересовался он, поворачиваясь к соседу. Улыбка Пуаро была несколько вымученной.  
— Великолепно, mon ami, — сказал он и взял второй кусок.  
Нет, всё-таки показалось.  
Гастингс улыбнулся и пошёл снимать с плиты кофе. Разлил по чашкам: свой — без сахара, и Пуаро — невыносимо сладкий.

* * *

Привычки и маленькие слабости Пуаро очень быстро запоминали все, кто видел его хоть сколько-нибудь часто. Инспектор Джепп, как отметил Гастингс, никогда не предлагал Пуаро чай, а мисс Лемон не прикасалась к его письменному столу.  
Однажды Гастингс в задумчивости присел на этот самый стол, когда зачитывал Пуаро вслух газетную заметку. Так как реакции на текст не последовало, он взглянул поверх листа. Выражение лица Пуаро было сложным: что-то вроде лёгкого ужаса, смешанного с негодованием, однако, заметив взгляд Гастингса, Пуаро сразу же улыбнулся — той самой улыбкой, которая мгновенно стёрла с лица все прочие эмоции.  
— Что-то не так? — с беспокойством спросил Гастингс, сворачивая газету.  
— О, нет, конечно же нет. Просто маленькие серые клеточки, — он показал на свой висок, — заработали в полную силу. Как известно, mieux vaut savoir que penser [2], так что я хотел бы проверить всё лично. Жду вас через два часа в Банке Англии.  
Он поспешно вышел. Гастингс хотел было снова раскрыть газету на странице с заметкой, но тут заметил движение в окошке, выходящем в соседний кабинет. Это была мисс Лемон: она сделала большие глаза, безмолвно указывая на стол.  
Гастингс вспомнил и поспешно вскочил, задев ладонью стопку писем. Быстро склонился, подбирая разлетевшиеся по всему кабинету Пуаро конверты.  
— Оставьте. — Пуаро заглянул в комнату из прихожей. — У нас с вами сейчас более важные дела. Я решил, что нам лучше поехать вместе: кто знает, вдруг мы застанем преступника? Мне хотелось бы рассчитывать на вашу помощь.  
Он надел котелок и исчез из поля зрения. Гастингс растерянно переглянулся с мисс Лемон, она пожала плечами.  
Когда они вдвоём с Пуаро выходили на улицу, Гастингс почувствовал, что его предплечье на мгновение сжали. Он обернулся и успел заметить, как что-то промелькнуло в лице Пуаро, но пропало.  
А потом они сели в кэб, и приключения текущего дня вскоре заставили его забыть об этом.

* * *

В один из дней, когда они сидели перед камином, Пуаро сказал будто невзначай:  
— Знаете, Гастингс, ваш корнуэльский пирог с каждым разом всё лучше и лучше. Сегодня он мне чем-то напомнил пироги, которые готовили в моём доме, когда я был ещё ребёнком.  
— А я положил в мясо щепотку тех специй… нашёл среди ваших, вы не против? — поинтересовался Гастингс с лёгким беспокойством. — Заметил, что вы часто используете их в качестве приправы к мясу.  
Пуаро растерянно помолчал.  
— Мне очень льстит ваша внимательность, — сказал он наконец. — Ещё немного, и вы будете готовить почти так же хорошо, как я.  
Это был комплимент в духе Пуаро — донельзя пронизанный самолюбием, но всё же комплимент, и Гастингс благодарно кивнул, заметив про себя: ему действительно было приятно это слышать.  
А готовить для Пуаро пирог — приятно вдвойне.

* * *

— Мисс Лемон нет? — спросил Пуаро негромко, заглянув в её кабинет. Гастингс приглушил радио.  
— Уже ушла. А что вы…  
Его остановила поднятая ладонь.  
— Хорошо, — был быстрый ответ. — Хорошо, потому что у меня к вам есть один разговор, Гастингс.  
— А к чему такая таинственность?  
Пуаро неожиданно рассердился:  
— Mon Dieu! Потому что я вам доверяю. Как никому другому, — и он продолжил уже мягче, садясь подле на диван: — Притом это исключительно мужской, приватный разговор.  
Он вздохнул, будто собираясь с силами; Гастинг смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Скажите, mon ami, — произнёс Пуаро трагическим шёпотом. — На днях закрылся один любимый мной магазин… Словом, вы не знаете, где ещё можно приобрести краску для усов?..

* * *

Когда Пуаро снова пришёл с «приватным разговором», Гастингс подумал, что наверняка это опять про усы. Однако тот на прямой вопрос ответил категоричным французским «non», а потом добавил что-то ещё на родном языке вполголоса. Пуаро часто переходил на французский в минуты волнения или глубокой задумчивости.  
— Вы знаете, — начал он наконец, — меня натолкнул на мысль пирог. Вы в курсе, что я человек, внимательный к деталям. И я не мог не подметить кое-что.  
Гастингс ждал, недоумевая, и Пуаро воскликнул:  
— Вы же не любите готовить!  
— И что ж с того?  
— Это неприемлемо! Поймите, в блюде всегда чувствуется, что туда вложил повар. Всегда.  
Гастингс посмотрел на него с сочувствием:  
— Нельзя так серьёзно относиться к еде.  
Пуаро встал и, заложив руки за спину, несколько раз прошелся по комнате туда-сюда. Гастингс следил за ним взглядом, а потом добавил с лёгкой досадой:  
— И вы, между прочим, хвалили мой пирог.  
— Non, non, mon ami, он действительно был хорош в последнее время. И потому я думаю: что же вы туда вложили?  
Он остановился посреди комнаты, выглядя так, словно только что разгадал чрезвычайно сложное преступление. Гастингс окончательно был сбит с толку.  
— И что?  
— Вы мне скажите.  
Пуаро буквально лучился самодовольством, но к его улыбке примешивалось и нечто другое. Он действительно чего-то ждал.  
— Я вам помогу, — сказал он мягко, поняв, что не дождётся ответа. — Мы с вами, дорогой друг, живём вместе уже довольно долго. Я очень хорошо вас знаю, а вы меня… что ж, несколько хуже. И я ни с чем не смогу перепутать симпатию определённого рода.  
Пуаро был милосердно уклончив, но Гастингс вдруг понял, куда он ведёт разговор. Ему стало до крайности неловко, так неловко, что он даже не мог припомнить схожего ощущения. Он сел выше на кресле, нервно схватившись за подлокотники.  
— Нет-нет, не беспокойтесь, — Пуаро замахал руками и сделал шаг, приблизившись. — Дело в том, что я вовсе не против.  
— Не против? — повторил Гастингс растерянно.  
— Да. Так что совсем не обязательно продолжать кормить меня пирогами. — Теперь улыбка была совсем слабая, растянувшая на мгновение губы.  
Он тоже сел, подвинув ближе кресло, и чем дольше он продолжал всматриваться в глаза, тем сочувственнее становилось его лицо.  
— Вы догадались, пожалуй, раньше меня, — признался Гастингс, порядком ошарашенный.  
Пуаро протянул в его сторону руку, она замерла над подлокотником — и медленно легла поверх ладони Гастингса. Тот накрыл пальцы Пуаро своими, неуклюже похлопал, не имея ни малейшего представления, что же делать дальше.  
— Не будем торопиться, — сказал Пуаро. — Всему своё время. А пока… Я ведь вам немного задолжал, не правда ли?  
— Что? — спросил Гастингс, окончательно чувствуя себя полным дураком.  
Пуаро сжал его ладонь, поднялся.  
— Пирог. — Вокруг его глаз появились приятные улыбчивые морщинки. — Или, скорее, ужин. Но от вашей помощи бы не отказался.  
Он направился на кухню, не оборачиваясь, и Гастингс с готовностью устремился следом за ним.   
— Артур, — сказал он внезапно для самого себя и неловко добавил: — Если вы вдруг забыли моё имя.  
Пуаро обернулся уже у двери кухни и протянул руку — словно для рукопожатия.  
— Эркюль, — отозвался он серьёзно.

___________  
[1] Мой друг (фр.)  
[2] Лучше знать, чем предполагать (фр.)


End file.
